The Trials of Highschool
by deshi300
Summary: New style of Recess fan fic. Lots of OC and of course the original characters. The gang go through high school and faces challenges they never thought they would before TJx SPIN, OCXOC etc. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic so go easy on me. **

**I do not own recess! **

**Ages:**

**T.J -16**

**Spinelli - 16**

**Vince - 16**

**Gus - 16**

**Gretchen -16 **

**Lawson - 17**

**"-" - Speech**

**'-' - Thoughts **

_Chapter 1 - Beggining _

"BRIIIIIIIIING" - T.J. slammed his hand down over his alarm clock and groaned. He pulled the sheets down from his face and tilted his head so he could look at the time on his clock.

7:00

He rolled back over and pulled the sheets back over him.

"10 more minutes"

BANG! T.J.'s door slammed open and his older sister stepped through the door. Without saying a word she ripped the covers off him and walked away.

"Becky! What the hell!"

"Last day of school, Mum sent me up to get you. Hurry up!" She snapped at him. She looked him over again and sighed. "idiot" she thought and slammed the door shut.

T.J got up and walked into his bathroom to get ready for school. 'The last day of school! Thank god.' His first year of high school was finally over. Next year he would be a sophomore, but more important as of 3 pm today he would be free to spend the summer as he wished.

He stepped out of the shower and look at himself in the mirror. He had certainly changed. He had lost all that puppy fat and now stood about 6"1. Over the years T.J developed a love of soccer _**[ Soccer will always be football. Just making it clear so there is no confusion**_]He had to do regular weight training because of it he had developed a body which most women drooled over. He was everyone's favourite person. Weather you were a student, a teacher or the principal the charm of the prankster prince never wore off.

It wasn't just him, the whole gang had changed as well. Mickey had never lost his artistic side and always had a poem ready for every occasion. He stood about 6"5 and was still as large as always. The gentle giant would never hurt a fly, he now acted as a supervisor for the younger kids and was always the first to volunteer for anything and everything.

Gretchen remained the same over the years. No one thought she could get smarter than she already was, they were wrong. She corrected most teachers. During middle school Gretchen found an athletic side. She was now 6"2 and because of her height she played on the schools volleyball team and was quiet good.

Gus probably changed the least over time He got a bit taller standing at about 5"8. He managed to find an academic side. Although no one could ever catch Gretchen, Gus came in close second. He learned to stand up for himself. With his new obtained smarts he could outwit a bully any which way he wanted. However he was always the victim regardless.

Vince never changed. He got taller, standing at about 6"7 and was the star of the basketball team. He began training at the gym in middle school so he developed quiet a body during that time. The girls went crazy over him, but he never showed any interest. Through middle and high school Vince never managed to date a single person.

[_**Left Spinelli out on purpose**_]

T.J's POV

I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of my bathroom. Luckily my parents thought of installing one when I got older. I opened my closest and I pulled on my usual clothes. Blue jeans, white shirt and my black shoes (_**vans**_)

I pulled on my jeans and walked over to my desk to see what the time was.

7:45

'shit what was I doing in there?' I thought to myself.

"Looking good Mr. Detweiler!" I heard someone yell behind me. I jumped about 2 feet in the air and spun around, holding my deodorant can at the ready.

There she was. Ashley Spinelli. My best friend sitting on the ledge of tree outside my window. I blushed and pulled my shirt on before I opened the window to let her in. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror pretending to mess up my hair, whilst I was actually looking at Spinelli as she sat on my bed.

"Jesus Spin! try not to give me a heart attack every time you come over."

"DAMN!" was the only word I could think of. The Gang all changed over the years, but no one as much as Spinelli. She was still tough on the outside and would beat the hell out of anyway anytime she wanted. She had grown up as well, Standing 5"3. She had developed curves in all the right places, her raven black hair was down to the middle of her back, and she had a fringe styled to one side of her face. She had no need for makeup, her olive skin was flawless. Spinelli had also changed her wardrobe since the 4th grade. She traded in her red dress for black skinny jeans with a red tank top, underneath her tank top she wore a white long sleeve shirt, with a hood.

I looked down, pretending to look for my wallet. 'I wish I could tell her how I felt. She has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. As for how long I have been in love with her? I think I'd lost count of the years. Damn! Why did she have to get hot. Now all the guys are going to want her..'

I sort of just let my thoughts run without thinking until I was brought back to reality when something smacked me in the head.

I looked down to see my wallet on my floor and Spin laughing

"That what you were looking for?"

Spielli's Pov

"7:45! What is he doing. He knows we have to be at school at 8:15" I paced up and down in front of T.J's house. I looked up at his window.

"Crap!" I sighed.

'I'm going to have to climb up there aren't I'. I wouldn't have minded any other day but today I was in a bad mood. I came home last night and I found out my mother had thrown away all my clothes and replaced them these. I motioned to my skinny jeans and tank top. It was then I realised there was no one else around

"screw it!" I started climbing the tree. I made it to the ledge outside T.J's room and I saw something i would never expect to see. T.J was standing in his room in just his jeans. I felt my face suddenly get hot.

"Wow!" I mouthed. I knew T.J had been working out I never knew that would be it. I don't but I suddenly had the urge to bite something, and I really wanted that something to be T.J.

"Looking good Mr. Detweiler!" I shouted, without thinking. After hearing me T.J humped about 5 feet and turned around ready to give his attacker a spray of deodorant. I laughed and motion him to open the door.

He let me in and I went and sat on his bed.

"Jesus Spin! try not to give me a heart attack every time you come over." He said have laughing.

I only smiled and look down at the ground. T.J put on white t-shirt.

'To bad' my eyes widen as I went over what I just said in my head. 'wait did I really think that! come on Spin he is your best friend. Not someone to stare at. I looked up and T.J. was styling his hair in the mirror. I could have swore I saw his eyes dart over to me. Was he checking me out?'

'mental note! thank mum for the wardrobe.'

He wasn't checking me, I needed to get my head straight.

'Remember Spin! BEST FRIEND, Not Boy friend, He is your BEST Boyfriend. DAMN IT!"

I looked over at TJ. Luckily he hadn't noticed my inner monologue. He was looking for something.

I looked down and saw his wallet. Before thinking I picked it up and chucked it at him.

It hit him square in the head.

End POV's

"Are you ready yet?" Spinelli wailed as she fell back on T.J bed. T.J came back out wearing a black jacket, he traded in his green one for this one when he entered middle school.

"yea! I just need breakfast.." T.J began to say when Spinelli groaned. He tossed her the keys to his car. "..Ill grab some toast and ill meet you in the car"

Spinelli smiled, got up and walked to the window sill. she jumped to the branch and swung to the bottom. T.J watched her go.

'All those years of gymnastics come in handy' he smiled and left his room.

_**[I don't know how school works in the US so I am just using my best understanding of it]**_

6th period. Chemistry.

T.J sat in the back of Chemistry class waiting for the bell to ring. Fifteen more minutes and he was free. Chemistry was one of T.J's best classes, partly because he had the whole gang, minus Mickey, in it.

Today he was paired with Gretchen. His attention however was over at the fiery brunette who was arguing with her partner, Lawson, over what he had put in the mixture.

"I know Lawson is good looking T.J but staring at him all day won't get him to notice you" The tall red head spoke up in laughter. T.J frowned at her

"I'd like to go smash him in the face" T.J clenched his fists and glared at Lawson. Gretchen seeing this grabbed T.J's face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Just because the soccer and football teams have a rivalry doesn't mean you should get caught in it"

Gretchen let go of his face and went back to writing up her notes.

"I am not in the middle of it!"

"Then why did you get into a fight with BJ two weeks ago?"

T.J had no answer. He was the varsity soccer team and since he joined they were neck and neck with the football team in terms of popularity and both teams wanted to prove they were better. Lawson was the quarterback and although T.J wasn't captain Lawson still picked on him. Although Lawson was in the grade above he had to repeat this course again cause he did so poorly last year. T.J was the youngest member of the school soccer team. Which made the easy target. Although he has protection.

"Well class!" the whole class raised their heads and as their teachers Mr. Mines pulled them back to reality.

"we have five minutes left of the school year. I want congratulate everyone on a year's well done. Before we go I want to remind everyone who signed up for Biochem next year to pick the syllabus on your way out. You have to start preparing two weeks before the course starts.." BRIIIIIIIING"

"..have a good holiday guys!"

3:30pm

The gang stood around their lockers, all conveniently located near each other. Vince was dressed in black jeans with a dark blue basketball jersey over a white shirt. Mickey was wearing baggy blue jeans and a caramel coloured shirt, Gus wore a camouflage shirt and grey jeans. Gretchen stood in her p.e uniform, she had volleyball training after school.

"What are you guys up to this summer? Three months off I don't know what to do with the time." Gus said, throwing his back over his shoulders. The gang discussed their plans for the summer as they walked towards the exit of the school. T.J zoned out. thinking back to the conversation he had with his parents.

FLASHBACK

TJ ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents were getting ready for work. His sister Becky was at the table smiling at him.

"what?" he asked, as he grabbed a few pieces of toast off the pile.

"nothing!" she smiled and walked away.

"Spinelli is waiting in the car, got to go guys. See you after school."

"T.J wait!" his dad said, slowly standing up and walking over to T.J

"yea dad?" he asked confused.

"we need to have a talk when you get back from school?" T.J had seen his dad serious before but this was on a whole new level.

"Everything alright dad?" T.J questioned.

"we'll talk when you get home from school"

A loud honk came from outside.

"Ashley is waiting for you" His dad looked almost sad.

"Earth to T.J!" Gus yelled, he gave T.J a push in the back. T.J stumbled and turned around to face guy

"What the hell man?" he yelled

"Sorry T.J just trying to get your attention"

"What?" T.J answered confused. He looked around to see all his friends staring at him.

"Man you've been out of it since Chem class" Spinelli piped up. T.J turned his head to her and blushed. She was looking up at him with those deep brown eyes. He couldn't resist blushing. He quickly took a step back and leant up against the railings of the stairs.

'She's your best friend. Pull it together man!'

"Everything ok teej?" she took a step closer and stood next to him. The gang waited curiously for an answer.

"Yea. Dad just said he wanted to talk to me. It sounded serious." he rubbed the back of his neck and ran his hand through his hair.

"Guess I better go see what they want, see you later guys. "

T.J and Spinelli bid their farewells to the gang and walked over to T.J's car.

The two didn't say anything to the other the entire ride back from school.

T.J POV.

I kept both my hands on the steering wheel. We hadn't said anything to each other since we left school. I glanced over at her. She was looking out the open window. Her raven black hair blowing gracefully in the wind. How I wish I could tell her exactly how I felt. I was in love with my best friend. So what? it happens all the time. Hang on? is she blushing?

I sighed and continued to stare out at the road.

End POV.

Spinelli's POV

I looked over at T.J and his knuckles where white as his gripped the steering wheel. Something was going on inside his head. Probably not the same thing going on inside my head. WHY? Why did I have to be in love with my best friend. Not to mention one of the most popular guys in school and hottest.

I noticed T.J looking at me all through Chemistry but he looked angry. Probably at Lawson. Douche.

I should say something, shouldn't I? I want to comfort him, but how? I know maybe when he stops the car I can pushed myself into the driver's seat and kiss him. A few hours of making out in his lap ought to get him thinking of other things. NO! What am I thinking. Oh great now I am smiling and blushing. Quick! look away!

End POV.

T.J pulled up to Spinellis house. Spinelli got out and leaned into the window. She smiled at her best friend.

"Hope everything is ok at home Teej, text me and let me know."

"T.J relaxed and smiled at his best friend and nodded. She turned and walked towards her house. He waited until she was inside before he drove two house down and parked in his driveway.

"Now or never!" he sighed as he got out of his car and walk to his house.

_**[I know this is a long chapter so bare with me guys] **_

T.J walked up his drive way. His attention was instantly grabbed by a shining black motorcycle parked near the side of his house. There was a jacket draped over the bike with a helmet locked to the on the steering.

'Whose is that' T.J thought to himself.

T.J opened the door of his house.

"Dad! Mum! I'm ho.." T.J was cut off as he turned around. He was shocked looking at the man that stood in front of him.

"Hello T.J, welcome home." His father was the first one to speak. T.J dumped his bag in the corner and joined his parents in the living room.

"T.J this is Jayce." T.J walked over and shook his hand. He looked the man up and down. He had to be around twenty five. He wore black jeans and a white shirt covered with a grey hoodie. He had messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled as he shook T.J hand.

"Nice to meet you T.J"

"You too, are you a friend of my parents?"

"not exactly...you see.." Jayce took a quick glance over at Mr and Mrs. Detweiler. They nodded.

T.J looked from his parents to Jayce sitting on his couch.

"mum? dad?" he questioned. However it was Jayce who answered.

"you see T.J. I am your older brother"

_**Well that's my first chapter done. It might be a little long and weird but I promise it gets better. I think it was mentioned that TJ had a brother in the series. I would like to clarify this one is different so guys bare with me. I will try to upload as quickly as I can. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**I'd love to know your thoughts and ideas for future chapters. **_

_**Should I bring in my own characters or keep the originals. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This second chapter is going to be short. I hope you like it.

I do not own recess.

_**Chapter 2: The story of Jayce**_

"you see T.J. I am your older brother"

Jayce smiled at his younger brother. T.J, however did not return the smile. HIs fists balled up and he was beginning to shake.

"WHAT!" screamed T.J. He took two steps towards to his parents. Jayce quickly stepped in front of him.

"Easy T.J"

T.J glared up at Jayce. He was taller and probably stronger. Jayce motioned for T.J to have a seat.

"If you sit down I'll explain everything to you." Jayce began to talk calmly, he was weary of the T.J aggressive stance and decided to take a different approach.

Jayce turned around and walk towards the kitchen.

"I'll let you talk to him." He said to his biological father. He turned around the T.J and smiled.

"I'll be outside when you're ready to talk T.J"

T.J sat down and put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. His parents stood in the kitchen archway and waited for their son to calm down. T.J eased back into the couch and look at his parents.

"So? Is it true?" He asked.

"Yes it is" His mother walked over to him and put her hands over his and gave him a sympathetic look.

"But how?"

"we feel that we should tell you the beginning T.J, but for the rest you need to go out and talk to Jayce"

"we'll see"

T.J POV

My dad sat down next to mum and they began talking. I tried to pat attention at much as could but all I could think about was the guy outside who claimed to be my big brother.

"you see T.J" My dad began.

"Your mother and I began dating in High school. We were high school sweethearts." for some reason the image of Spinelli popped into my head. 'Damn it! concentrate'

"well we got into a bit of a problem when we were your age" T.J was drawn back into the story.

"what problem" I blurted out. My mum looked down and it looked like she was about to cry.

" I was pregnant"

I tried to say something but there was a dry lump in my throat. I couldn't get anything out.

"what happened?" I managed to squeeze out.

"well when your grandparents found out they were furious. After they calmed down they helped us make a decision as to what to do. Your mother and I made the decision that we would have the baby, but we would give it up for adoption. "

I can't believe I was hearing this. No wonder my parents gave me the sex talk so quickly.

"so?"

My parents smiled at my ignorance.

"T.J nine months later your older brother Jayce was born. After he was born we kept him for a few months before we put him up for adoption. He was adopted by a family from LA. After that we didn't see him again. "

Mum stopped speaking. I waited eagerly for the next part of the story. I looked up and she looked close to tears. I knew it was a delicate topic. I looked at my dad.

"So when did you see him again?"

"when your mother got pregnant with Becky we began to think a lot about Jayce. We decided to look him up. When we finally found him Jayce was sixteen, Becky at the time was eleven and you were six. "

So Jayce was twenty-six. T.J thought were interrupted by his dad continuing the story.

"He was upset with us. After we explained he understood. He decided to stay with his adoptive parents, but, he promised us that he would keep in contact. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Did Becky know?"

"I found out when I was your age" I heard Becky coming down the stairs.

"Jayce came to our house the same way he is doing now and asked to get to know me?"

She sat down next to mum and gave her a hug.

"Now" she continued "Jayce said he wanted to meet his little brother"

I couldn't believe anything I was hearing. What the hell was going on. I need more answers.

End POV.

T.J turned toward his elder sister.

"what did he want?"

"He wanted to get to know me" she answered back softly. T.J stared at her in disbelief.

"Weren't you angry? Why did you agree and why didn't you tell me?" T.J was on his feet again and towered over his sister.

"Because" She rounded on him and gave him a stare that terrified him when he was younger.

"No matter how it happened, he is our family. He came looking for us. It should have been hard for him. I gave him and a chance and it turns out he is a nice guy. You will like him T.J" Becky finished talking and quickly ran upstairs. T.J looked over to his parents and they gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's your choice T.J, he came here to see you. At least go outside and talk to him"

Without saying a word T.J walked across the living room, into the kitchen and to the back yard. Jayce had brought his bike around the back as was sitting beside a tree in the shade. He had his Mac laptop in his lap and headphones in his ears.

Jayce looked up as he watched T.J approach. He smiled and got up.

"So?" jayce smiled.

"They told me the story. I don't what you're hoping to achieve by coming here. As far as I'm concerned you're a stranger to me. Just cause you're related doesn't mean I have to like you."

Jayce waited for T.J to get out everything he had to say before he spoke again.

"You finished?" Jayce smirked again and motioned for T.J to join him under the tree. T.J sighed and went to lean up against the tree.

"Yea I suppose so. So you going to tell me your story?"

"Sure" Jayce stood up and walked over to his bike. He turned around and looked at T.J.

"Well I'm sure you've been told. I was put up for adoption when your parents were about your age. After I was given up I was adopted by a really nice family and I went to live with them in L.A.

When my biological parents came to find me I was pretty shocked. But I heard them out and I made them a promise. I would contact them every now and then."

T.J listened inventively to his elder brother tell his Story. He couldn't help notice how much Jayce looked like him. He was a lot taller than T.J but the build was still the same.

"What were your adoptive parents like?" T.J asked inventively. Jayce was not checking the different settings on his bike. T.J gave a half hearted smile. 'Maybe he's not so bad'

"My parents were pretty cool. They were both academics. My mum was a wiz when it came to software development. My dad was a engineer, he worked with cars, vehicles and even on a plane once."

Jayce turned around and noticed T.J was staring at him with a small smile.

"T.J" T.J snapped back to reality at the sound of Jayce's voice.

"Yea?" Jayce sighed and began to fidget with his bike. He popped open to seat and took out a small envelope. He walked over to T.J and gave it to him. After opening the letter T.J's mouth fell to the ground. He was holding in his hand a plane ticket to Los Angeles.

"You can't be serious" T.J Sprung up. "I don't know anything about you and you're giving me a plane ticket ? Why?"

Jayce flung his jacket on and place one earphone back in ear. He turned towards T.J and spoke again.

"I want you to come and spend the summer with me in L.A"

"But you don't even know me? I mean a ticket to L.A is a lot of money!"

"Money doesn't matter to me!" T.J was shocked. 'What is wrong with him. He is just smiling! Doesn't he understand that we don't know each other'

Jayce spoke again. His tone had changed. He was now serious.

"T.J I've known for years that you're family. Now that you're older I want to get to know you. But, I'm not going to beg or plead. It's your choice. I came here to give you the invitation and to give you the ticket. Your plane leaves tonight at 1 a.m."

T.J stood there speechless. He had not response. A million questions ran through his mind but his mouth wouldn't work. Jayce saw the confusion on his face and smiled again.

"Don't hurt yourself T.J."

The two brothers smiled at each other and laughed. 'Maybe he's not that bad.'

A thunderous raw brought T.J back to reality. Jayce had started up his motorbike He was slipping on his gloves fussing with his helmet.

"I'll say it one more time T.J. I want to get to know my family. It's your choice"

Jayce put his helmet on and revved his engine. With another smile he took off around the house and down the road. By the time T.J had got to the street Jayce was gone.

**OK maybe not as short chapter as I originally planned. Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The email.

T.J Sat on his bed and looked at the plane ticket in his hands. He threw it onto his side table. It was 7.00 pm. and after a conversation with his parents he had one hour to make a decision. Go to L.A and spend the summer with his brother, or stay at home whilst the rest of his friends spent the whole summer away. Vince was off to basketball camp, Mickey was joining Gus and military training, Gretchen was taking college classes, 'she thought straight 'A's weren't good enough', and Spinelli, she was heading to Italy with her whole family.

T.J groaned and covered him face with his hands. He jumped off his bed and went out into the hallway. He walked over to the window at the end of hall way and opened the window. Jumped up the ledge and pulled himself up on the roof. He smiled with the ease he leaped onto the roof, 'climbing rope in gym class for 6 years helps'

T.J walked over to the left side of his house. He had a perfect view of Spinelli's window. None of the lights in the house were on. The cold wind sent chills down T.J's spine, it couldn't have been a coincidence that at that exact same time he thought of time Spinelii had spent the night in his room.

He smiled . 'If she's not here I guess there isn't anything worth sticking around for!'

'I guess I don't have a choice!'

T.J ran down stairs to tell his parents his decision . He ran back up to his room to pack, he threw shirts and pants into a small duffle bag. T.J walked over and picked up his phone and dialled Spinelli's number.

'No answer!'

"Damn it Spin! I have to go soon. "

T.J threw his phone down on the bed, frustrated with his best friend. Spinelli would look at her phone and see ten missed calls from T.J.

"T.J we have to go! fifteen minutes!"

"Shit!"

T.J ran over to his computer and began to quickly type and email.

_**Hey Spin**_

_**I know this is late notice but i'm not going to be around this summer. It's a very very long story. Long story short, I found out i have a brother in L.A. so i am going to stay with him for the summer Don't forget about your pal T.J whilst you're in Italy. **_

_**Have a great summer.**_

_**T.J **_

'I wish i could tell her more. I don't want to spend the summer away from her. Man this is going to be torture!'

He quickly pressed send. and shut his computer.

Two honks were heard from outside and T.J bolted from his room and headed to L.A.

I wanted to get in more about T.J and Spin but I had no idea where to put it in. Next Chapter will be in L.A.

Keep reading thanks guys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The life never dreamt of.

T.J collect his bags from baggage claim. He walked through the crowded airport hoping to see some sign of Jayce. There didn't seem to be anything.

'Fuck! I don't know his last name.' T.J chucked his bags on the floor outside the pickup zone. He took out his Ipod and quickly checked his email.

'Come on Spin!' he thought as his mail loaded.

"No new emails" he groaned.

"Someone's in a good mood today!" A cheerful voice came from behind T.J. He spun around to see his older brother walking towards him. He couldn't help notice how much of swagger Jayce had. He wore grey jeans with a black top and a flat top hat. His messy brown hair could be seen sticking out from underneath the cap.

"Yea, I had no idea where suppose to go or who I was going to meet." T.J picked up his bags and walked forwards. He shook Jayce's outstretched hand and accepted as his brother took his bag off him.

"How was your flight?"

"Slow and boring! Lucky for me I had my laptop" T.J pulled his jumper over his head and threw it over his shoulder. L.A heat was unbearable. Jayce walked even further ahead and T.J had to jog to keep up.

"Hey! where are we going?"

Jayce stopped and turned around. "Where going to my house!" As he finished his sentence a black car pulled up behind him. Jayce opened the door and motion for T.J to get in.

Jayce slammed the door behind T.J and leaned through the window. T.J looked taken aback.

"you're not coming?" He questioned moving to look out the window as Jayce leaned against the car.

"Na! I prefer my bike!"

T.J turned his head to see Jayce race away on his Motorbike. The driver turned round to him, he was a middle aged man. He had dark skin and short black hair. He wore a red shirt with a black best over it His eyes were hidden by think black glasses. He did not look like a normal driver. When he spoke, his voice was deep and hard. T.J took a gulp of air, he could still bolt, open the door and run for his life.

"You got two choices kid?" The man never broke his stare with T.J. With the boy in front of him clearly shocked he spoke again.

"We can catch up with your brother and break all kinds of road rules or we can take a nice tour of the city. It's up to you?"

Still unable to find his voice T.J said nothing and sat frozen to his seat as the big dark man stared at him from the front.

"No answer eh? Well looks like we're taking the first option."

The car roared to life and began to rumble underneath them. The driver revved the engine a few times before he turned around once more.

"I would put your seat belt on kid"

He did as he was told. If hadn't he would have been thrown to the other side of the car. He took off with such speed that it had to have been illegal. T,J gripped the seat as hard as he could and tried not to scream. He didn't want to look like an easy target in front of this guy. The wind from the open window blew through the car like a vacuum and caused the driver to swerve. Though it didn't seem to be effecting him. He had one hand out the window and the other on the steering wheel, effortlessly drifting in and out of traffic like it was a game.

The sound of angry pedestrians , car horns and city noise swirled in and out of the car. The drove for what felt like hours, in fact it was only twenty minutes.

T.J stole a quick glance to the front seat, the driver had a huge smile on his face. He pulled on the steering wheel and the car turned sharply and continued to zoom down the road at break neck speed. Before being able to gather his thoughts again T.J was thrust forward with the car as it came to a sudden stop.

The two of them exited the car, One rather clumsily. They were standing in front of a huge factory building.

"What are we doing here"

"This is where you'll be staying for three months"

T.J felt his heart sink.

A short walk through a big black door and the two men were walking down a very long corridor. Now that he was standing the driver looked even bigger than before. Standing about 6"10 he almost had to duck to avoid hitting his head. The big man turned around and looked at the small teenager struggling to keep up with him.

"So you're Jayce's brother?"

"Yea i guess so" T.J stuttered , her glanced up and realised who he was talking to. He puffed out his chest and deepened his voice.

"What of it?" The big man in front of him laughed, it echoed through the halls booming off the walls. It could have scared little children. The two walked a little further until they came up to a big red metal door. The large man put both his hands on the door and smiled at T.J.

"That things looks like it weighs a ton. No way you can move it"

"Ha" He took a deep breath in and pushed. The door flew open and a bright light shone from inside.

T.J covered his eyes and watched as the big man stepped through door.

"Come on!" The big man beckoned, T.J followed orders.

He caught a glimpse of the room he had just entered. His blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"NO WAY!"

The room was as big as a gymnasium, if not bigger. The building had different levels, each level had a different them of sorts. T.J peered over the bar and looked down. Bellow him were 5 different cars, they were half stripped. Upon closer inspection there two different pairs of legs beneath them.

On his level there was a bridge out the middle where a hanging platform was visible. There was a bed, a desk and about five different computer screens all over. There were no walls, just short, waist high metal boarders. On the other side of the of the room was a lap. Even more computer screens covered the space of fifteen desks.

circuit boards, half assembled computers, wires were piled up in one box. The other boxes had frames and cases.

T.J's attention was brought over to the corner of the bottom level. There was a gigantic pool, above that was a climbing wall.

"Ahem!" Came from above him. T.J craned his neck upwards to see his driver standing on another raised platform.

"you coming or not?" he questioned

"How do I get up there? and where do I put my bags?"

The man motioned for T.J to turned around and he saw a ladder that lead up at a boardwalk. He followed instructions and climbed the ladder and followed the boardwalk to the upper level of the ware house.

The upper level was nothing like the others. It looked more like an apartment than anything else. Couches were facing a big flat screen TV. A small kitchen was in the corner. There were three pathways leaded away from this area, Probably to more bedrooms. After looking around in awe, T.J attention was turned to the three people standing in the kitchen. One of them was his driver, the other was a drop dead gorgeous women. She was shorter than T.J, her long brown hair in a pony tail. He wore blue reading glasses that made her already sparkling blue eyes stand out even more. She wore a short dress and long sleeve button up shirt. Next to her was the only man T.J could recognize, his brother Jayce. Still wearing his clothing from the airport, he looked up and smiled at T.J.

"Made it here in one piece eh?" he motioned for T.J to join him.

"Barely!" Jayce laughed and then rounded on the big man, who was now sitting on the couches behind them.

"I told you to take it easy on him" He turned his neck and shrugged. Jayce turned his attention back to T.J.

"I assume you're tired? well your sleeping through that walk way over there" He motion to his left. The walk way ended with a big green door.

"Take a rest and we'll start fresh once you're awake ok?"

Without answering he walked past the walkway and into his bedroom for the next three months. He dropped his bags on the floor and without bothering to turn on the lights he closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed. Within seconds he was snoring.

T.J stirred underneath the covers. The room around him was dark. through his barley open eyes a desk, a computer a window were visible. It looked as though the window led out to a balcony. Pushing the covers off him he stood up and walked towards the light of the window. He rubbed the fatigue out of his eyes and smiled at the dream he had.

'Damn why did I have to wake up?'

T.J walked out on to the balcony and his jaw dropped, not for the first time since arrival. The room had a spectacular view of the ocean. The waved crashed on the rocks and moon's rays shimmering off the ocean created the calmest of surroundings. He caught his breath and breathed in the ocean smell. A shiver travelled from his neck down to the base of the spin. The scenery could calm any soul.

T.J ran his hands though his hair and looked around his room. A hole in the floor caught his attention. There as a ladder protruding out from it. He walked forwards and followed the ladder down.

He turned around and realised he was between the third and second floor, he glanced down to see the subtle ripples in the pool. a bit further below was a small platform.

'What's with all the platform?'

A small thud echoed as T.J landed flat footed on the platform. He walked over to the edge and glanced down beneath him. The pool had to be able thirty-five feet below him. It suddenly clicked. First went his shoes and socks but he didn't bother to remove anything else.

'Here goes nothing'

T.J launched himself off the platform, fully clothed, and plummeted fifteen feet before letting out a ear splitting scream.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO"

A loud smack echoes through the ware house as the sixteen year old boy hit the water. The freezing water engulfed T.J body. Human instinct is kick up once you enter the water. T.J opened his eyes and floated beneath the surface. The ice cold water untangle every knot in his body. His bones tingled and his muscle sprung to life. He turned his head upwards and kicked hard.

Wet jeans and T-shirt dragged him back down. He kicked even harder.

Fresh night air ran through his lungs like blood through veins. Feeling his heart pump a million miles a second he let out a scream of adrenaline.

"WOOO! That felt good"

water splashed around as T.J pumped his fist in the water. A few snickers came from behind him and he spun around quickly. His eyes widened to the realisation that he was no longer alone.

Jayce and the driver were sitting a work bench on the other side of the pool.

"Subtly isn't his strong suite huh?"

"Didn't think it was" Jayce walked over to the edge of the pool and handed T.J a towel. T.J hoisted himself up out of the pool. The weight of his wet clothes dragging him back down. Instead of standing up he opted to sit against the edge of the pool. Jayce turned and sat down at the bench again. He turned towards T.J and say him sprawl over the edge of the pool.

"Enjoy your swim?"

"Yea, it was fun" he gasped for air as he strained to answer back.

"The water is freezing cold. You better get dry otherwise you're going to get sick"

A warm towel slapped across his face as T.J tried to dry himself as quickly as possible. He groaned out loud. He had to drag his wet body up 3 flights of ladders to get into dry clothes.

"Your clothes are in that room over there. I chucked in some track pants I case you wanted something warmer.

twenty minutes later T.J came out wearing black track pants, a white singlet and his lucky red hat, backwards of course.

"Feel better?" Jayce questioned as T.J approached, he handed him a takeout box.

"Much! This Indian food?"

"Yep"

"nice"

The two brother and the driver wordlessly ate their dinner. T.J quickly looked between the two men. Clearly the big man wasn't just a driver. The two interacted more like friends, it reminded him of the friends hip he and Vince shared.

"So what's the deal with the giant over there?" He tried to put as much arrogance in his voice as possible, to aid this he glance up from his meal.

The two men snickered and took their places at the table. The big man was the one to speak first.

"My name is Axel James, AJ. As for who I am? your brother can tell you than when he tells you about who he is"

"Great so it's my job to teach him?" He let out a long groan, the sarcasm was very well hidden.

"Well I am your little brother, so you claim, and you did drag me out here during my summer break. So yea I think you should start explaining" T.J threw down his take away and stood up. His frustration with these two was growing. They were acting like kids and they weren't giving him answers. Looking at his brother face he knew he had gone too far. Jayce put down his dinner and look T.J straight on. Axel took this as his queue to leave and exited the table with a nod in Jayce's direction.

"You're right T.J. I'm sorry. I owe you and explaining and I owe you the whole story. I'll put it up to you again. Any question you want to ask me I'll answer with one-hundred percent honesty."

He sat back down and motion for T.J to do the same.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Fire away lil brother!" T.J couldn't help but smile at what he has just been called.

"How do you own a place like this? What do you do? And most importantly who are you?"

Jayce brushed his hand through his hair and smiled. The boy across the table mimicked the smile.

"Well. My name is Jayce Hale. I am twenty-six and I am the president of Hale industries." T.J sat shocked. Jayce examined his little brother and kept on with his story.

"My parents were geniuses. So being their son I had a few expectation to live up to. Apparently the world didn't realise I was adopted and gave my parents smarts. I graduate from MIT at the age of 15 with Phd in aeronautical engineering and a master in software engineering. Whilst i was at school i met Axel. He may not look like it but he was a child prodigy. Graduated with a phd in electrical engineering majoring in software development."

T.j glanced back to Axel. His large frame working on the other side of the bottom level. Jayce saw this and replied.

"He's big now but you should have seen him at university. Could have snapped him with a twig."

"I heard that"

"Anyway!" Jayce placed his feet up on the table and continued his story.

"After i graduated Axel and I began developing software and hardware for companies around the world. We decided to go into a business and that's how Hale industries was created."

"But you guys don't wear suites or don't look like businessman at all."

A loud "HA!" echoed from Axel. Jayce snickered as well.

"You see, we never wanted to be suites. We loved working with our hands and doing the hands on stuff. So we asked our parents, who were much better with the business type stuff that we could have ever hoped to be, to help us out. With their contact and business skill we got clients and when we began to impress we got recognized. "

"You two are brothers?"

Another "Ha!" echoed across the floor, but this time T.J met it with a response.

"Would you shut up!" he screamed across at Axel. Jayce smiled again as his brother.

"No. Axel is just my best friends and work partner."

For hours the brother continues their talk. T.J asked questions and Jayce answered them. His company created everything. From person computers to military vehicles, software for computers to security based algorithms for banks and jails.

Jayce himself was probably one of the coolest people T.J had ever met. He designed and built his own cars from scratch. All of his computers and operating systems were of his own design. The brother had a lot in common, from sports to tv shows. Person problems to the way they interacted with people. Jayce was a bit of a prankster and the boys spoke about the pranks they pulled in their lives.

"Man! you've lived a pretty amazing life!" His eyes were wide open, the admiration for his newly found brother flowed out of him like a river.

"The thing I want most in life is family." His little brother smiled.

"Well you got it now so I guess that's something else you've achieved."

"I guess so" The two brother smiled and the realizations finally dawned on them. They each had the brother they always wanted. After a few moments of silence Jayce spoke again.

"So that we have me out of the way and you trust me now. Tell me about your life? friends? School? Girls?"

Without hesitation T.J burst into a detailed story about his life. His adventures in grade school. Being crowned kind of playground. Joining the soccer team in high school. Jayce didn't interrupt his brother once. T.J continued his story telling him about his gang. Vince, Mickey, Gus, Gretchen and of course Spinelli.

Jayce's POV

Ashley Spinelli. There he goes again. Another story about Spinelli. I wonder if he has realised that he has mentioned her about 30 times. No need to ask, my little brother is in love!

I looked over to Axel, he had a smug grin on his face. He came over and joined us when T.J began to tell us about his life.

"This Vince guy sounds pretty cool !" Axel piped up with when they spoke about the dodge ball tournament they had in middle school.

Vince and Axel would probably get along really well. Ever since Axel started to hit the gym he became very competitive. I had to follow him to keep him in line. Guess I got to thank him for keeping me fit over the years.

T.J is a remarkable kid when you get down to it. He is a natural born leader, a friend to everyone, and most importantly he doesn't seem to judge. If he did why would he be here.

I Laughed to myself.

This was going to be a really good summer.

END POV.

The Detweiller brothers and Axel stayed up for hours talking about themselves and their lives. By the time they were even closed to finished the time was 1 a.m.

"Woah! it's one am." Jayce spoke up. The boys had moved to the couches and were surrounded by a landfill of junk food wrappers. They all stood up and stretched out and headed off to bed.

Both the brothers heads filled with the stories the other had told them.

"sleep tell T.J you're going to woken very early!"

"Why" He groaned at the idea of being woken up so early in the morning. Axel laughed behind him.

"Cause we're working out tomorrow"

"But i just got here"

"all the more reason to start early now move!"

END.


End file.
